Apples of Fall
by Daidairo
Summary: Disasters always strike, for nobody's life is perfect. For Mia, it takes a hurricane, apples, and a certain wise blond adept to teach her how to stand strong. Valentine's Day Special, loosely connected to Harvest Home.


Tournament Tolbi 2007 Submission

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apples of Fall

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One finger touched the rounded apple nervously.

"Um... Ripe! Definitely ripe! Ready for picking, and storage! They will probably keep for... um... about half a year if handled properly!"

The apple orchards of Vale had flourished extremely well in the year. Spots of bright red glowed on clouds of greenish-brown leaves, and a sweet-smelling aroma filled the air around, making everyone who went near the fruits feel hungry. The farmers had worked hard and well, and Cybele had crowned the trees with her blessings. And finally, when autumn leaves fell and autumn winds blew, the apple picking was about to begin.

Isaac smiled at his friend's comment. A year ago, Garet could not even tell the difference between an unripe apple and a ripe one; it took biting into a green apple and a lot of 'Bleeeargh!!!' to teach him. Now, he had finally learnt to judge the different stages of fruit growth and development, and that was the first step to learning how to organise apple picking. One day, Garet would finally be good enough to take over as the mayor of Vale.

"So, how many people would you send?" he asked. Garet spun around and began to count. His finger pointed to the left, moved slowly towards the right, then jerked, and went back to the left. It was easy to lose count, after all. Even though the trees were planted in rows.

"Hmm... We do have to finish clearing this by tomorrow, and we can't spare too many people now..." Garet scratched his head. "Maybe about five youngsters, so that the older ones can be spared for the corn and other things.."

"Right. Then we'll have the children take up this orchard, while the adults deal with the more difficult things."

The stalk broke. "Let's head back and inform the others then."

Isaac shook his head good-naturedly as Garet bit into his apple. "You're a thief."

"That coming from a person who walks into people's houses for mint?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We cannot confirm the exact time, because nature is unpredictable, but we do know that it is coming soon," Ivan said. He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, letting the wind blow onto his face and lift his fair locks.

Beside him, Sheba did the same. "I can feel it coming," she said. "The hurricane. Tomorrow night, or maybe later."

Both Jupiter Adepts had been staying in Vale, helping with the rebuilding. Vault had been a great help to the Valeans, providing shelter and food for them while the reconstruction was going on. Resources and manpower were offered as well, and with everyone working together, Vale was finally beginning to return to its former glory. The harvests had been excellent, the livestock were healthy and well, and the village was becoming prosperous.

Now, however, it seemed like trouble was headed their way. The two young blonds had sensed a change in wind, and the coming of a cyclone, and hurried to inform the villagers. Plans were made immediately, to make sure that the storms would not cause too much destruction.

"But Vale is extremely inland. The hurricane is coming from the southeast direction, isn't it? Then it should blow over the mountains around Lamakan Desert, and release the rain there, right?" The mayor said thoughtfully, waving them in. Both Ivan and Sheba were standing outside the house, and they entered to crowd around the map that Garet spread over the table.

"Isn't it unlikely that the hurricane will move over the desert and the mountain areas to reach here? We've never had any hurricanes in the past," Garet agreed, scrutinising the map with a frown.

Ivan shook his head and put his finger on the map, in the middle of the sea below Lamakan Desert. "The hurricane was formed around this area. It will move towards the land, and across the river here." His finger moved across the blue area and up the thin blue line representing a river.

As he continued, Ivan showed the others the route that the hurricane would take. "Because of certain temperature and pressure, the hurricane will then head around the mountains... towards Kalay, inland towards Vault, and then finally reach us. Even Lunpa might be hit."

"Which is why Felix, Jenna and I ran to inform Kalay, Vault and Lunpa as soon as we knew what was happening," Sheba added. "We had to make sure everyone would be prepared for any danger. The chances of having a hurricane move this way is extremely small, but not impossible."

The mayor shook his head and sighed. "Thank the gods for you Jupiter Adepts. Damages could have been serious if we hadn't been informed. As it is, you say that this one will be quite minor?"

"Why can't we just use psynergy to stop the hurricane?" Garet asked. "It'd be a lot easier on everyone."

"This hurricane is caused by nature, and no one should oppose nature like that," Garet's father replied severely. "Alchemy is part of nature, and to have the two oppose each other would result in unthinkable consequences."

"Also, hurricanes do have their beneficial points," Isaac said. "Not only do they bring rainfall to dry places, they also regulate heat, bringing warmer winds towards the colder regions and leaving the tropical areas cooler. Without them, Imilians would freeze to death, and the Apoji Islanders would be overheated," Isaac explained.

Seeing that Isaac was about to start a science lesson, Garet interrupted.

"We all know our duties, so let's have a good rest, and start early tomorrow morning," he said. Both his father and grandfather smiled at him approvingly, no doubt thinking that he was beginning to learn how to think of his responsiblities and lead the others.

Rising, the adepts left for their beds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isaac, you're back! How did the meeting go? Anything different decided?" Dora asked worriedly as her son entered the house, dropping her knitting to the ground.

"No, all will go as planned," Isaac replied, pouring himself a mug of milk. "How is Dad?"

Kyle had fallen off a wagon and broken his leg the previous day. Though he protested, Dora and Isaac had bundled him into bed and asked Piers to see to it. Though the adepts had healed him, it was still slightly weak, so Piers had bandaged it and told him to keep still for the next few days. It would mean one less person to work at this crucial time, but the quickest way to recovery is not to overstrain, so Kyle gloomily agreed to keep to his bed.

"He's fine, and currently reading in bed," Dora replied. She picked up her knitting. "Mia offered to heal him, but she seemed extremely tired after her long journey, so I told her to go to sleep."

"Mia's back?" Isaac put away his mug. Mia had gone to Tolbi to help the local healer there with a certain epidemic that had hit the whole town. Thankfully, the hurricane was not predicted to head that way, or the townspeople of Tolbi would have another large problem on their hands. Mia had spent the past two weeks or so helping them, and Isaac had missed having her around.

Having been with Garet, Ivan and Mia during the most memorable times of his life, Isaac had grown used to talking to them. The four adepts had stuck together, and grown much closer through all the obstacles they faced. Felix, Piers, Jenna and Sheba were part of their family as well, but Isaac was still slightly closer to his original group.

Garet was his best friend, Ivan was his loyal companion, and Mia was his closest confidante. Though Isaac still tended to be quiet, somehow he could always talk about his feelings more freely in front of Mia. Maybe it was how she faced everything calmly, or her straightforward yet sensitive manner, or the way she assured him that things would be fine.

During their journey, everyone else had assumed that he would be confident and responsible as a leader. Mia had understood that he was very human, and had been very understanding, yet supportive of him. She sympathised with him when he failed, and encouraged him to continue going on. Whenever she was nearby, Isaac just felt a certain peace and happiness that no one else seemed to bring.

Mia had been staying in their spare room since Vale was rebuilt, while the other non-Valean adepts were scattered among other happy households, where they fitted in like fishes among coral. Having her around so often even after their travels stopped had caused Isaac to imagine her as part of his family, especially when he saw her sitting at the table with Kyle and Dora during breakfast. During her visit to Tolbi, the house had seemed half empty somehow; now that she was back, Isaac was half inclined to run upstairs and ask after her journey.

"Yes. She seemed really worn out, having done so much healing and travelling. Try not to disturb her when you go to sleep," Dora said with a smile. "I'll turn in as soon as I finish this, so you go up first. Good night."

Isaac nodded. "Good night, Mom."

He padded slowly up the wooden staircase, taking care not to step on the creaky areas. When he reached the second floor of the little cottage, he paused at the first door. Seeing that it was half open, he peered in cautiously. The white pillow that had been empty for the past few days were now cushioning a head of blue hair, and the bed that had spent forlorn nights alone were now cradling the slender body of the young Mercury Adept.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing even, and she looked even sweeter than Isaac remembered. As he tiptoed in to pull the covers around her more snugly, he couldn't resist bending over and reaching out one hand to touch her cheek, to make sure that she was really back. Her skin was soft like a petal, and pale from exhaustion. Suddenly remembering that it wouldn't do to wake her, Isaac pulled back his hand and rose.

"Welcome back, Mia," he whispered. Turning, he left for his own room, still unconscious of the strange feelings stirring in his heart. But they felt happy and warm, and for now, he was satisfied with knowing that she was by his side, safe and sound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"FELIX! BAD NEWS!"

Isaac looked up at the same time as the brown haired man beside him. Seeing Sheba shrieking as she dashed into the barn like a gust of wind was not something that happened often, and Felix leapt down the corn-stack they were working on and strode towards her. His eyes widened as she rattled a few words of explanation, and his eyes went to the sky beyond the barn doors. It looked darker than it had some time ago.

"Everyone! Listen!" Sheba called. "The hurricane's speed has increased, and will be arriving much faster than was expected, so there'll be a slight change in plans!"

At her words, all the workers froze and looked up with wide eyes. Frightened whisperings and mutterings broke out, as there was still one and a half corn stacks to finish.

"We can't do much about running against time. Eight of you will stay and finish this stack as soon as possible, while the others head off to guide everyone else home. Make sure food and water is in abundance at home, then lock yourselves in. Understood?" Felix ordered.

Eight skilled stack builders were chosen to stay, then Felix, Sheba and Isaac rushed the others back. Sheba kept glancing into the distance worriedly, and silently informed both Venus adepts that there was about two hours left before the hurricane would come into view. They soon saw Garet waving at them, running over with two large baskets of bread.

"The animals are done, the supplies are nearly done, how about the corn?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nearly. The apples?" Felix took one basket from him.

"The children! I think they're still in the orchards!" Sheba exclaimed suddenly. "We have to get them back quickly!"

"I'll run over and chase them back. Sheba, find the mayor. Garet, you and Felix finish up with the food," Isaac instructed. They scattered at once, and Isaac gave himself two seconds to feel happy about their trust in his decisions. Then he raced off towards the apple orchards on the outskirts of Vale.

The slowly darkening sky, the cool wind, the orange and bare trees around were all common sights in fall. But as Isaac's feet crackled in contact with the brown leaves across his path, everything seemed to be a premonition of the catastrophe to come.

As he reached the orchard on a gentle hill, he was relieved to see all five apple pickers safe and sound, standing between the trees and pointing into the distance. A grayish blur could be seen far, far away, and Isaac's heart skipped.

"Look! It's Isaac!"

"Everyone! Drop the apples and run home! Quick!"

Surprised, the children placed their heavy baskets on the ground and gathered around Isaac, talking hard.

"The hurricane is approaching faster than we expected, so to keep all of you safe, we'll have to head home now," Isaac spoke as cheerfully as he could, knowing that striking fear into their hearts would just cause unneccessary panicking.

"Isaac? Is that true?"

Surprised, the blond adept looked up, and saw Mia climbing down one of the apple trees with a full basket in her arms. In that split second he worried about her falling off, but as she landed nimbly on the ground he knew she wasn't that careless.

"Yes. You've done well with most of the trees, so let's all head back to Vale now," he said.

"But the apples?"

"We've those baskets left, and some more trees. Can't we save the apples?"

"Oh please. Mother says the hurricane will blow away all the apples!"

"We've worked so hard! Apple pie!!"

The earnest look on the children's faces resembled that of hardworking angels who wanted their village to do well, and Isaac smiled slightly.

"I cannot promise anything, but I will try to bring all these apples into the barn. All of you must head back to the village, understand? You've helped enough, so it's my turn now. Run back quickly to your parents, and stay safe," he said.

Even the children trusted him so much, knowing that he would do his best with their precious apples. They held hands and ran down the hill, stopping only to peer into the apple barn for a few seconds before racing back on the path towards Vale. Towards safety.

"Come on, let's put these in the barn quickly," Mia said, raising two baskets simultaneously. Startled, Isaac was about to suggest that she head back, when he saw the expression on her face as she moved briskly towards the barn. As she had amply shown many times before, she was strong enough to look after herself and others, and Isaac decided to be grateful for her help instead of berate her for not running to safety.

He picked up two baskets of bright red apples and ran to the barn, carefully keeping the baskets upright. Mia put her baskets down beside some other baskets before running out again. Isaac followed suit, took one of the half empty baskets and leapt up a tree.

Isaac plucked the apples as fast as he could, handing the basket to Mia as soon as it was filled. She passed him another empty basket, and he continued to collect the apples, occasionally moving across branches to reach the fruits. As before, they were working together perfectly without needing to speak a single word, for they had the same goal in mind: to finish picking the apples.

But the grey cyclone was swiftly moving closer, and the wind was blowing more harshly. There were still two trees decorated with crimson, but the sky was darkening steadily, and Isaac hurriedly dumped the apples he was holding into the basket.

"Mia, we've got to head back now!" he called hurriedly. It seemed as though the twister was speeding up again, and as strong winds began to rock the tree he was in, he leapt down. Droplets of rain were beginning to hit them as well.

Mia picked up two more baskets. "We've got to get these for the children, we can't disappoint them!" she called back, the wind whipping her hair back, making her face look even more determined than it was. She ran to the barn.

Isaac turned again, and as the trees began to bend heavily, and the sound of wind roared in his ears, he knew that it wasn't just his imagination: the hurricane was approaching. His line of sight was deteorating in the coming storm, and the wind was slamming hard onto his body. Grabbing the remaining three baskets on the ground, he raced for the apple barn and dropped the baskets, pulling the wooden doors shut and bolting it.

"We don't have time to make it back to Vale," he breathed. "Help me shut the windows, quickly!"

Her face pale, Mia did as she was told, bolting the four windows near the roof, and the barn became much darker at once. Isaac put his hand through the smaller window near the door, and soil formed around his hand, spreading downwards and around the barn. They hardened at the sides of the walls, holding the barn firmly to the ground.

Isaac pulled his hand in and shut the window, bolting it quickly. Having lost all sources of light, the two adepts were plunged into darkness. The sound of the wind and pattering rain was dulled slightly.

"Isaac?"

"Hang on-" Several scratching strikes, sparks, blowing, and Isaac's face was illuminated by a burning piece of wood. Two twisted candles were soon burning, and Isaac grinned as the fire threw light on Mia's astonished face. He held up a flint and a piece of steel as she moved closer to the light.

"We've been carrying these around, just in case," he explained, lighting three more candles and brightening the barn slowly. He glanced around the barn. The Valeans had built it well; not a single drop of rain entered, nor any wind blow in, though the sound was getting harsher as the hurricane struck harder. Isaac's gaze fell onto the lofts already filled with apples.

"We do have time before this storm will let up, so let's arrange the apples in the loft," Mia said, guessing his thoughts. Smiling, Isaac picked up the nearest basket and begin putting the apples gently on the loft, leaving a small distance between each apple so that if one is spoilt, another wouldn't be infected. Mia did the same, arranging the fruits neatly in lines.

They worked in silence by candlelight. Even when they were picking the apples, Isaac had sensed something unusual. As the wind howled and the rain pelted, it seemed clearer somehow that Mia was feeling out of sorts. Her face, actions and expressions said it all; Isaac knew her well enough.

"Mia? Are you all right?" he asked suddenly. She jumped, dropping an apple. 

Bending to pick it up, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

He recognised the nearly unnoticeable shake in her voice. "You seem really... tired. Maybe you should have slept in instead of going out early to help the children with the picking."

"No, I'm all right, I rested well." She placed the dropped apple in a pile, to be eaten earlier so that it would not spoil.

"Then is something bothering you?" Isaac asked. Mia shook her head and continued lining the apples. With a sigh, Isaac fell silent.

They remained quiet for the next hour or so, working steadily at their tasks. Without any open windows, they had no way to tell where the cyclone was; the only clues were the sound of wind and rain. It didn't seem as though the hurricane was hard on them yet, though; the different contours might have changed the speed of it.

The uneasy silence between them was awkward, but Isaac knew better than to probe too hard. Several times he caught sight of Mia staring at him as if she was about to speak, then looking away with averted eyes. Worry plagued his mind, and he wondered what she had been through at Tolbi that would change her so much in just two weeks.

Finally, all the baskets were empty, and all the apples were kept into the lofts. Their skins glowed red in the firelight, and contrasted sharply with Mia's pale face. Isaac placed his basket on the ground, then sat down by the candles. Picking up an apple from the bruised-and-dropped pile, he bit into it.

Mia sat down in front of him, leaning against the small pile of hay behind her, twiddling her thumbs slowly. Silently, Isaac handed her an apple. As her ungloved fingers touched his, warmth flowed between them like the bond of trust they shared; steady, caring and understanding.

"I killed the child."

Her voice was soft, cold, yet shaky with emotion. Her white lips were trembling, and she took a bite from the apple.

Taken aback, Isaac could only stare.

"It was caused by the pollutants in their water. That's why nearly everyone fell sick." The words were tumbling out of Mia like a torrent of rushing water, as if she had been trapping them inside her. "I could help them, and I did, with psynergy and with medicinal herbs. I cured many of them, and they recovered to perfect health."

Stopping to gulp for air, she continued with a hollow voice. "But I failed her. She trusted me like everyone, and I failed. Her body was especially weak against that toxic, and I didn't know how to help. But I'm a healer, I'm supposed to be able to help her! Even with alchemy... She still... I couldn't save her..."

"You tried your best, Mia, it's not your fault," Isaac interrupted.

"I watched her leave. I saw her slipping away slowly, her lifeline stretching slowly, painfully... I felt so helpless, I could do nothing for her... I just didn't know how! And because of my incompetence, the thread of her life just... snapped..." Mia dropped her apple and cradled her head in her hands. "She was looking at me, so trustingly... Her eyes were telling me that she knew I would save her. Yet... What sort of a healer am I?!"

With a choking sob that tore at Isaac's ears, she dropped her head, hiding her face behind long locks of blue hair. The wind and rain were howling now, echoing the feelings of desperation and hopelessness that circled the atmostphere in the barn.

"Nature is the one who decides, Mia," Isaac said softly. "You didn't pollute the water in Tolbi. Neither did you make her body weak against that toxic. You tried your best, Mia, and that's enough for anyone. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"But I'm the healer. I'm supposed to be able to save them," Mia repeated.

"We tried to save the apples. And look," Isaac waved around the barn, "we managed to bring so many of them to safety. There were still some apples left out there, that we didn't have time to bring in before the hurricane struck."

Mia raised her head slowly.

"Sometimes, no matter how hard we try, we just fail. We've experienced that so many times. But we're only human. There's only so much we can do. If the Wise One had been evil, we could not have saved our parents. So much is beyond our reach, and the pain and suffering coming from that hopeless feeling is what makes us human."

Isaac placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself any further," he said gently. The kindness that Mia possessed was what made her feel so utterly depressed by her failure to save someone else, and that kindness just made him respect her even more. As his blue eyes met her tear filled ones, he smiled comfortingly. "Pull yourself together, for all we can do is to try our best. If it fails, we try again and do better next time. Instead of crying over the lost child, work harder to save other children in the future. Hurricanes won't last forever, and neither should your despair."

The tears trickled down her cheeks then, each drop gleaming like pearls of a necklace called despair. She seemed to understand what he was saying, but it was still stabbing her heart. Her face, contorted with pain and sadness, tore hard at Isaac's heart, the way the hurricane was striking at the barn. The gales were roaring now, slamming into the roof and walls, threatening to pull it into the heart of the twister and toss it mercilessly around. The rain pelted like streams of a rushing river, thundering against the roof and walls, searching for any holes to rush through and destroy.

"But the hurricane is bearing down so hard. It's natural, I know, but it's so difficult to bear," Mia sobbed. Isaac shifted closer to hear her voice over the noise. "I can't stand it anymore. It's resonating in my ears, and thundering around me, and I fear that the walls around me will collapse, and fall..."

Comforting arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Isaac wiped away the tears with one hand, warming her cold, wet skin like a ray of light. "You have nothing to worry about," he whispered gently. "I am the earth that surrounds the barn, and I'll help it stand strong against the hurricane. I'll keep you safe from every storm."

The storms were still blowing, the winds loud, the rain heavy, but it seemed less dangerous now. He rested his cheek against her forehead. "I wasn't there for you before, but I'll try to stay with you from now on. You must remain positive, and stand on your own feet, for the earth will not help if the walls refuse to stand." Mia returned his hug, pressing close for warmth and comfort. "If the wall can stand up while the hurricane strikes, then the earth will help it stand no matter how long the hurricane lasts."

"Can you... promise?" Mia asked, her soft breath warming his face. Hope was giving her strength, and something else... She had helped and encouraged him many times, and he had supported and cared for her as well. These experiences had brought them so much closer than they had imagined. Looking into her sea blue eyes, seeing what lay behind them, Isaac finally realised what the stirring feelings in his heart were, and he smiled.

"I promise. I'll stay with you forever," he said, lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It held more than just the sweetness of the moment; it spoke of the feelings between them that had existed for such a long time, and it held a promise for the future, a sacred bond between them that would be supported by both. It takes two hands to clap, two mouths to kiss... and two strong hearts to depend on each other as well as support each other.

As they pulled apart, they smiled at each other, once again understanding each other without words. Leaning back onto the soft hay, they snuggled against each other for warmth. Isaac took her smaller hand in his, rubbing it slowly to generate heat.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Seeing as I'm not wearing as many layers as when I lived in Imil, yes, I am," she replied, smiling slightly. It was the first time he had seen her smiling face in two weeks, and his heart was filled with unspoken love at the sight of it. Raised in a gentle, happy smile, her lips looked so soft, and smooth...

The flickering candlelight threw a soft, rosy glow over both of them. The hurricane was still going on outside, but as long as they were beside each other, even the biggest catastrophe would seem small. And when the hurricane finally began to move off, it left them with their fingers entwined, sleeping peacefully next to each other, much stronger than before. A fire burns brighter in adversity; so does love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"The air does feel fresh and cool," Mia said, inhaling deeply. "But..." She looked around her.

The mud had been stirred up and thrown everywhere, the vegetation ripped up and strewn around. It seemed like Procne had thrown her twisters at the land twenty times. The remaining apples had disappeared, and the trees were stripped of their leaves.

Isaac stepped up to one desolate looking tree and placed his hand on the trunk. "It's still alive," he said. "It lost its fruits, its leaves, even some of its branches, but it still lives. Hurricanes are difficult to get through, but once it's over, these trees will stand stronger than ever. Don't grieve over the lost apples, but think about how to look after the trees."

Mia nodded, stroking the tree bark.

"Winter is coming soon. After that will be spring," she said, looking up with a smile. "When spring comes, I will give everything I have to help them grow into the best apple trees they can be."

Isaac smiled back affectionately. "I'll be right by your side," he assured gently.

The sky was grey, the grounds were empty, and the trees were bare. Autumn was a cold, seemingly dead season. But as Isaac and Mia stood under the bare apple tree, they knew that when spring arrives, it will blossom as brightly as their love for each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were a lot more hidden meanings behind the words than I wanted... Sorry if it's a bit long (sweatdrop)


End file.
